Unexpected date
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Thanks to Yukari's meddling, Reimu finds herself going on a date with her best friend, Sanae Kochiya. Let us see what these two girls will get up to together in a night on the town. Modern AU.


"There we go."

Yukari Yakumo clicked her tongue in approval as she finished tugging on her young charges large butterfly-like bow, making sure that it wouldn't come undone because the girl was too careless, before stepping back to get a good look at the younger girl.

Reimu Hakurei fidgeted uncomfortably under the penetrating gaze of her guardian, knowing that Yukari only expected the best of the girl she had been taking care of for years now, and was aware that the woman helping her out with getting ready like this probably meant she approved of the girl's choice, and was simply doing her best to make sure Reimu didn't screw this up somehow.

"Yukari~" Reimu whined, grabbing at her skirt and beginning to fuss with it in an attempt to busy her hands and distract herself from her embarrassment, "Stop looking at me like that, you're going to make me lose my nerve completely!"

"Oh goodness Reimu, you can be so shy sometimes," Yukari replied with a light chuckle, reaching out to ruffle the brunette's hair affectionately before turning away and heading to the closed door on the other side of the room and letting herself out, "you had better hurry up, I believe that your date is going to be here shortly, since the two of you agreed to meet here at around six, correct?"

Reimu mumbled something in response before nodding her head at her blonde guardian, making Yukari laugh again and close the door behind her, leaving Reimu by herself at last, and allowing the girl to sigh in relief.

Falling back onto her bed and releasing a loud groan, Reimu's dark red eyes drifted up towards the ceiling, as her mind wandered away to how she got suckered into this situation, and she quietly cursed out Yukari, having a feeling that she had something to do with it, along with another certain Blonde-haired girl she wouldn't name.

Somehow while the two had been spending time together, Sanae Kochiya, one of Reimu's closest friends, had come up with a wild idea for the two to go out together on the weekend, and see a few of the sights. Completely unprepared for such a sudden suggestion, Reimu had only been able to stare at her friend in open-mouthed shock, giving her guardian the time she needed to butt in and volunteer Reimu for the "date." Copious teasing from Yukari had followed every day leading up to the trip, and it was all the girl could do to resist strangling the annoying woman.

So as the day finally arrived for the two to go out together, Yukari had brutishly forced her way into Reimu's room, practically pulled the younger girl out of bed and stripped her clothes off, before going digging in her closet for something she deemed "suitable" for her date, all while Reimu stood half-asleep on her feet, her mind unable to connect what was happening right now, which only played in Yukari's favour.

Finally she found something buried far back in Reimu's closet that made her click her tongue approvingly, and forced the girl into it with barely any fight, since Reimu was still trying to wake up for the day.

After getting the girl into the long red and white dress, Yukari took a step back and tried to see what was missing from the outfit, before dashing back into the closet and coming out with the longest hair ribbon that Reimu had ever see, and didn't even believe belonged to her, but didn't put up a fuss as Yukari carefully styled her hair into a long ponytail, and tied it back with the ribbon into a large bow.

Yukari's excuse for the dress, which Reimu would usually not be caught dead wearing outside, was that since Sanae had "asked her out," that made the green-haired girl the man in the relationship, and thus was convinced that Reimu should cheerfully take the role of the girlfriend. Reimu had been under the distinct impression it was just an excuse for her to see her charge in a dress for a change, and Reimu was still too tired to put up any sort of argument.

So now Reimu had to wait for her "date" to arrive, and knew that Yukari was probably lying in wait somewhere near the main entrance of the house with a camera, and would want to snap a few pictures of the two together for her to post up online and put into her "Reimu scrapbook," which she thought the girl didn't know about.

"You had better not be messing up your clothes Reimu, or else we'll have to go through all of that again so I can make you pretty for your date!" Yukari threatened from somewhere else in the house, making Reimu tense up slightly, and reminded her exactly why even when the woman was all the way on the other side of the house she could still strike fear into the girl's heart.

"I-I'm not, don't worry so much you old hag!" Reimu shouted back in annoyance, hoping that the added insult would make the woman back off a bit. Unfortunately Yukari only seemed to take it as a challenge for further harassment, as she suddenly appeared back in Reimu's doorway, a hand on her hip as she looked down at the reclining girl in minor annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about Reimu-dear, why, we could practically be mistaken for sisters I look so young," The blonde argued with a large smile on her face that wasn't fooling Reimu for a moment. She knew that Yukari had vanity issues relating to her age, and sometimes it was just too easy to push her buttons.

Suddenly the doorbell went off, distracting both girls from their coming argument, and Yukari bounced away without even closing the door to Reimu's room, while the brunette groaned before lifting herself up and following after her guardian, knowing Yukari expected her to be right there to meet her date.

Hearing Yukari greeting the other girl, Reimu had to take a deep breath before she turned the corner that blocked the main hallway and door from view, and came upon a surprising sight.

It appeared that Sanae was taking this date pretty seriously, as except for her usual hairstyle and the flower she was carrying, she was dressed rather like a boy, wearing a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt, as well as what looked like a somewhat thick jacket to fight off the early chill of the autumn breeze.

"Well would you look at that Sanae, I would say our Reimu cleans up nicely, wouldn't you agree?" Yukari asked with a smile, half-turning to face the brunette, whose face went bright red as all attention was focused upon her. She was slightly comforted by the fact Sanae's face was also growing red, but it wasn't enough to dispel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Ohaiyo Reimu!" Sanae announced cheerfully to hide her own nerves, stepping fully into the house, past Yukari, who took a step away in order to give the two a chance to talk, but Reimu kept one eye on the woman, knowing that could change at any moment, "Wow, I didn't know you could clean up so well," The green haired girl stated with a chuckle, making Reimu's face grow even more red.

Scuffing her foot across the polished wood floors Reimu diverted her gaze down to the floor, and mumbled out a thanks to Sanae, before she was startled by Sanae moving closer and gently taking one of Reimu's long bangs between her fingers and winding the flower she had into the girl's hair. Once she deemed it secure Sanae took a step back and nodded in approval, before grabbing Reimu's hand and beginning to pull her towards the door, Yukari standing off to the side smirking about something.

"Now Sanae, make sure to have her back before it becomes too late," The Blonde reminded the girl casually, "we wouldn't want her to be too tired tomorrow to get any work done."

"Don't worry Yukari, I'll get her back within a reasonable amount of time," Sanae assured the older woman with a smile, before her gaze diverted back to her date, and she offered the same sunshine-like smile to the brunette, who could only shy away in embarrassment and try to regain her thoughts after Sanae scrambled them all by acting so nice to her.

Closing the door behind the pair, Yukari turned and laid back against the door with a relieved sigh, sinking down to the floor as a smile grew across her face, "ah, they do just grow up too fast, don't they Ran?" She voiced the question to seemingly no one in particular in the now quiet house, until a very tall blonde-haired woman stepped out of one of the adjoining rooms to the main hallway, having been listening to the conversation the whole time while holding a camera, having been taking pictures since Sanae appeared at her mistress' insistence.

"Indeed lady Yukari," Ran agreed respectfully, "but if I may, I thought you were uncomfortable with miss Reimu dating anyone until she was a bit older. Why would you suddenly change your mind when it came to lady Sanae?" The woman asked curiously.

"Why indeed," Yukari replied, before sighing and lifting herself back up to her feet and beginning to walk deeper into the house with Ran following along obediently, "well, now that I've gotten Reimu out of the house for a while, why don't the two of us get some work done."

"As you wish, Lady Yukari," Ran replied, as the two disappeared into the shadows of the house.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Considering the large number of OC stories being released lately into the Touhou section, I felt it necessary to write something again, to break up the monotony, even though I have about a million other ideas that I really should get down to work on.**

 **I'm sure a lot of people are aware of my interest in Reimu X Sanae, so this story should come as no surprise to any of you, but what may be a bit unexpected is the fact this will be a multi-part story.**

 **Not a ridiculous number of chapters, mind you, I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of between three or five chapters at the most, but I am hoping to be able to get through with this story quickly, so I am hoping to be able to keep focused on it for the long haul.**

 **I also want to offer apologies for not having published anything new in a while, but the reason for that is that recently I've become rather involved in some new activities (nothing illegal, no worries there lol) which have been taking away from my writing time, not to mention I just haven't been feeling the need to do more than jot down some rough drafts for a few new stories in my notebooks right now.**

 **I'm hoping that I can resume a more stable schedule for new stories soon now that I've gotten this written, but I'm not making any promises at the moment. So until next time everyone, Ja ne!**


End file.
